


Smutember 2020-Messy

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tit Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Kim wants Ron to fuck her every orifice.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020-Messy

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @sizzlingpenguincollector Written for @smutember

Ron loved Kim. He really did. But it was sometimes just too tiring. “Everywhere?” 

“That’s right Ron. Everywhere!” Kim said, rubbing her slit. Ron sighed. Thank God for the Stoppable stamina. 

Kim started with a blowjob. Kim lovely sucked her boyfriend’s cock. Tickling his ballsack, while swirling her tongue around his tip, drool and spit rolling down her face. “Kim I…” 

Kim was ready. Aiming her boyfriend’s dick at her face as he came, Kim’s face was painting with his seed. Not a single drop entered her mouth but instead landed on her face. 

As she was awestruck by the feelings of cum on her she said, “Now the breasts.” Kim got some oil and poured it down her chest. Ron watched his girlfriend rub it in her breasts, leaving them with a nice shine. She squashed his dick between her chest and began to grind. Ron grunted as he tit fucked Kim. It wasn’t long until he erupted again, coating her boobs with cum. 

Grinning, Kim pushed Ron on his back. Getting on him, she put his cock into her. Kim’s pussy was already so wet, that it slid right in. Ron watched his cum coated girlfriend gleefully bounce on top of him. 

“Cum on Ron, fill me up. Fill me right uuuup.” Ron came, giving Kim the cum she so despritely wanted. “Oh yeah!” 

Kim stepped off of him, cum leaking out of her pussy, dripping onto Ron. Messes was spread around her front. Face, breasts, and crotch was smeared with seman. But Kim wasn’t done. She tossed the oil bottle onto Ron’s chest. It bounced around a few times before he picked it up. He looked up and saw that Kim and turned around. She was bent over, spreading her ass cheeks. “Come on Ron. One more whole!” 

Ron oiled up her back side. Pouring it down her anal canal. Ron pressed his head against it. Kim groaned as the cock pushed inside her ass. The sounds of Ron slamming his hips into her butt. Ron roared as he came one last time. Kim screamed his name as her behind was flooded with Ron’s warm seed. 

Ron collapsed onto the ground. Kim was basking in her boyfriend’s cum. “Oh, oh thank you Ron. Ron? Ron?” Ron couldn’t answer was the poor man was unconscious.


End file.
